Olivia
is an honors student at The Academy. She was the protagonist of the original otome game & the second fiancé of Leon Bartford.The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 3 Epilogue She is also the Saint of the Holfort Kingdom in the Otome game. Appearance An ordinary girl with light brown hair with a medium length bob cut with greenish-blue eyes. Personality She is by all mean a modest girl who is very kind and gentle with people. She dislikes gambling. As a commoner, she's often shocked if not stressed on how most things around her is so expensive. Despite her kindness and modesty, she lacks a consistent amount of self-confidence. This most likely stems from how she is a commoner who attends a school that is dominantly populated by nobles who mostly look down on her. Although she becomes more cheerful after befriending Leon and Angelica, her self-confidence deteriorates even further when she feels too dependent on them and questions her own self-worth. It wasn't until an attack from the Principality of Fanoss that she eventually becomes more confident in herself from the desire to protect her friends which awakens some of her powers as the Saint. This newfound strength grew where she now becomes more forward and honest with her feelings. This is mostly expressed through her interactions with Leon and Angelica. Olivia demonstrates a fair amount of patience where she's was willing to wait for Leon's answer after she confessed to him and originally having no doubt that Leon would not cheat on her or Angelica after they became engaged. However, she also will become very forward, if not pushy, when she feels otherwise. This best example of these traits is her more confident relationship with Leon. In Marie's Route without the influence of Leon and Marie, Olivia kept to herself studying alone having the stress of being the only commoner in a school full of nobles, especially when The Prince's Entourage keep disturbing her peaceful time. Story Overview Original Game Story: Otome Game Olivia was the protagonist of the original game. In the game, without Marie and Leon's interference, she entered the academy on a scholarship and somehow obtained Kyle as her servant. She would eventually gain the affection of Julius, Jilk, Greg, Brad, and Chris. When war broke out, she was discovered to be a saint and her powers were instrumental in stopping the war. Afterwards, she would live happily with her five lovers in a reverse harem ending. Volume 1 Unlike other students at the academy, Olivia is a commoner. She is enrolled in the academy as a special scholarship, but is still bullied by other students due to her status. *''More information will be added soon later.*'' Volume 2 *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Volume 3 *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Volume 4 *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Volume 5 *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Relationships * [[Leon Bartford|'Leon Bartford']]:' She meets Leon when he found her on the floor after some Noble girls pushed her down and left, after being invited into Leon private tea ceremony she felt better. Leon also with assistance from Jenna helped her know the academy's costumes. While aware of the dark aspects of Leon's personality, she also able to see through that and know he's a kind individual. As the story continues on she inadvertently falls in love with Leon. An example of this closeness is how Olivia wants him to call her Livia. However, when various nobles pointed out how dependent she was towards Leon and Angelica, she begins to worry about her position and self worth. When she was rescued by Leon after being used by Cara, this stressed her to the point she accidentally snapped at Leon on how worthless she is and wonders why Leon keeps on helping her despite how more incompetent she is compared to him. She immediately regretted this as their relationship became estranged as a result. They managed to make up during the school trip and when she was saved by him from an attack by the Principality of Fanoss. Her feelings grew to the point where she confessed to him and vows to make him look at her. This comes to fruition when she, along with Angelica, become engaged to Leon. She now does whatever she can to be more useful towards him and becomes jealous whenever he intermingles with any other girls. * [[Angelica Redgrave|'Angelica Redgrave]]:' In the games original story Angelica and Olivia where never meant to get along but due to Maria interference in the story the Protagonist and Villainess became unexpected best friends leading the two to become very close with one another as after the match with the Prince and his group she was left heartbroken and alone leaving only Leon and her the only people she can trust. As the story progresses her and Angelica grow to the point where they even sleep in the same bed together with only their underwear. By the end of Volume 3, their feelings for each other was considered true love by Weiss leaving many surprises for their "Yuri development". * 'The Prince's Entourage In the original game, she and each member of the group fell in love and lived a reverse harem ending. When Leon saves her life in Volume 2, Olivia admits that she dislikes all of them, seeing them as somewhat dimwitted and arrogant. She's still nice to them, but she does not hold any of them in particularly high regard. In Short Story - Marie Route, it is revealed that even without Leon and Marie's interference, Olivia would not gain any romantic feeling towards the group and only associates with them because, as a commoner interacting with nobles, she cannot be rude or turn away any of their advances. Abilities Healing Magic Olivia is talented at healing magic. She is able to both heal major wounds and ease the pain. This power also comes from her being the Saint. Protection A power related to her status as a Saint. When given a white orb charm from the school trip, she demonstrated an ability to summon a large sphere to consist of magic circles that not only provide powerful protection to her and her surroundings from attacks but also shoots beams of light that can pierce her targets. However, she is unable to hold this level of power for an extended amount of time. Heart Sharing Olivia is capable of sending her voice directly to the hearts of others, making them feel her emotions and know her feelings. She was able to use this ability to effects stop the entire war with the Principality by spreading her hope for peace. Trivia * She likes to read books related to healing magic whether for offensive and defensive purposes. Gallery Vol.1-01.jpg Vol.1-02.jpg Vol.1-03.jpg Vol.1-07-1.jpg Vol.1-11.jpg Vol.1-12.jpg Vol.1-14.jpg Vol.1-17.jpg Vol.1-18.jpg Vol.2-03.jpg Vol.2-10.jpg Vol.2-13.jpg Vol.2-14.jpg Vol.2-17.jpg Vol.3-04.jpg Vol.3-11.jpg Vol.4-07.jpg Vol.4-09.jpg Vol.4-11.jpg Vol.5-04.jpg Vol.5-19.jpg Vol.1-01(MG).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holfort Kingdom Category:Academy Students Category:Bartford Household Category:Commoners Category:New Human